


30 Days of Cheesy Tropes V2

by oiyukis



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kamui and Subaru are allowed nice things here., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Cheesy Tropes - this time with CLAMP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Cheesy Tropes V2

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing again. I'm just going to the 30 Days of Cheesy Tropes theme very very slowly. And probably all manner of CLAMP pairings, with heavy focus on KamSub. In some alternate universe where our boys are allowed nice things.

“Hey, Kamui.”

 

The raven-haired teen glances up from the tray of sweets he’s arranging. Touya is leaning through the doorway, expression blank.

 

“Your boyfriend is here.”

 

Heat rushes to Kamui’s cheeks and he ducks his head, “He’s not…”

 

Behind him, two of the bakers begin to snicker. Kamui frowns over his shoulder, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“Sure, Kamui.” Ryuu grins, “ _We_ believe you.”

 

He shares a quick look with his fellow baker – Watanuki – before they both break down in laughter.

 

“He’s _not_.”

 

“But you want him to be,” Ryuu sings, pointing his pipet at the still-blushing teenager.

 

“I…you…be quiet.” Kamui considers throwing a sweet at him, but Ryuu would most likely just eat it.

 

“Are you gonna come out here or not?” Touya asks. 

 

“I. Fine. Can you finish these for me?”

 

Watanuki hold up his hand, “I will. Ryuu doesn’t need help and our dessert orders have slowed down. Besides, we all know your boyfriend only orders coffee.”

 

“Black,” Ryuu nods solemnly, “Like his soul.”

 

“Would _you_ -!” Kamui frowns. “He’s _nice_ , okay. Maybe he’s a little quiet, but he’s nice.”

 

“ _Aw_. Look at you. Sticking up for him.”

 

Kamui grumbles, pulling the top half of his apron back over his head. “He’s a nice guy. And if he heard any of this, you’re all dead to me.”

 

Touya moves aside, holding the door open as Kamui exits the kitchen and heads to the cash register.

 

The coffee shop (unoriginally named The Coffee Shop) is fairly empty, only populated by their regulars. A handful of Kamui’s classmates sit in the den area, textbooks open around them. Watanuki’s shadow – a silent-type who Kamui doesn’t know the name of sits at a table by the windows.

 

Kamui’s so-called boyfriend is placing his things – a laptop, novel, and cell phone – at his usual table. He’s not actually Kamui’s boyfriend, even if Ryuu is right and Kamui wants him to be. Even if Kamui doesn’t actually know that much about him.

 

He knows his name is Subaru Sumeragi (credit card). He knows Subaru likes his coffee black and he gets a slice of cake before he leaves to take home to his (recently engaged) twin sister. He knows Subaru is a writer, considering he spends his time researching and taking notes about supernatural and mythological creatures. Touya says Subaru writes about the occult, but Kamui isn’t sure what that entails. He also knows that Subaru recently got out of a serious relationship, though, and therein lays the awkwardness.

 

Kamui busies himself with rearranging the receipts piled up at the register as Subaru nears. He tries very hard to convince himself he can’t hear snickers from the kitchen as well.

 

“Morning Kamui.”

 

Kamui looks up, hoping that his blush isn’t still evident. “Good-. Uh. Good morning.”

 

Touya leaves the kitchen, slipping behind Kamui and setting up the pot for brew.

 

“Are you getting your usual?”

 

Subaru nods, already removing his wallet from his coat pocket. Touya turns around, leaving over Kamui’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about paying. We’ve got it today.”

 

Subaru pauses, “Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure. Coffee’s easy. And Kamui-”

 

Kamui thrusts his elbow behind him, hitting Touya in the chest. Touya stops, frowning down at his employee.

 

“We’ll bring that out when it’s ready,” Kamui grits.

 

Subaru seems amused with them as he nods and heads back to his seat. Kamui turns on his boss, “I hate you.”

 

“You know, it’s not actually possible to die of embarrassment. Just tell him you have a crush.”

 

“I hate you,” Kamui repeats, pushing past Touya and waiting while the coffee brews.

 

Touya leans on the counter next to him, “I don’t think he’d reject you. You’re likeable. You’re cute. You’re kind of a dork, but-”

 

“Why are you-. Just. _Please_ stop talking.”

 

“If you don’t ask him out, someone else will. Look at him.”

 

“ _Go away_!” Kamui hisses, shooing Touya off until he actually retreats to the kitchen.

  
Ask Subaru out. _Right_. Like he’s going to do _that_ anytime soon.

 

-

 

“Are you Kamui Shirou?”

 

Kamui glances up from his math book. He’s used to being the only student in the gazebo during free period, so the voice surprises him.

 

Two adults – a woman and man – stand before him. The man has long, silvery-blonde hair and a slightly exhausted aura. The woman has short, black hair and is leaning far too close to the start of Kamui’s large personal space bubble.

 

“I…am?”

 

“Are you _asking_ me?”

 

“I am.” Kamui frowns. Her face looks incredibly familiar.

 

“Great,” She slides into the seat across from him. “I’m Hokuto Sumeragi. I’m here to extensively question you about your intentions with my brother.”

 

“Your…brother?” Kamui squints. “You’re Subaru’s sister?”

 

“And you’re the boy my brother is interested in.”

 

“I…Subaru’s not-”

 

“You know you’re the only reason he goes to the coffee shop, right? We live next door to _Tirol_.”

 

“That’s. Across town.” And in Tokyo, that could mean up to an hour of train rides.

 

“Yes. It is. But Subaru says he likes TCS better.”

 

“But…well that’s not because of _me_.”

 

“Yes, it is,” Hokuto refutes. “He comes home with a big, stupid smile after he visits. When I ask what it’s about he just says he has a friend who works the counter there. He hasn’t had that big stupid smile since Seishirou left for Hokkaido. I _love_ that big stupid grin, Kamui.”

 

Hokuto leans forward. “I love my brother, and if he likes you it’s my job to make sure you don’t treat him like Seishirou ended up doing.”

 

Kamui blinks, “I…don’t know what to tell you.”

 

“Do you like my brother?”

 

“Um. Yes?”  
  
“Are you ask-”

 

“Yes,” Kamui repeats. “I like your brother.”

 

“Oh.” Hokuto sits back. “Good. Ask him out, then.”

 

“…okay?”

 

Hokuto nods. “Good.” She glances down at his half-finished math work. “Also, those are wrong.”

 

-

 

Kamui doesn’t ask Subaru out. He ends up letting his nerves win, and goes about his week in a self-pitying lull.

 

He’s almost expecting Hokuto to jump out and yell at him everywhere he goes, so it surprises him when a different Sumeragi shows up at the gazebo three weeks after Hokuto’s ambush.

 

Kamui hovers at the entrance, unsure of what to do. Subaru is holding a cigarette in one hand, smoke curling up to the roof of the structure.

 

“Uh…are you using this? I can go-”

 

“No. Actually, I was hoping to catch you here.”

 

Kamui shifts, venturing to the bench across from the older male. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

 

“It’s a, _ah_ …bad habit I picked up from…” Subaru shrugs. “I can put it out if it bothers you.”

 

“No, it’s.” Kamui sets his books on the table. “It’s alright. I just think…well, it’s still _bad_ for you.”

 

Subaru’s lips twitch, “That’s true.” He takes one more drag before he puts it out on the ashtray on the center of the table.

 

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think you went to school here.”

 

“I had a lecture at the college. I’m not exactly a graduate, but they invite me back to help the folklore and mythology departments.” Subaru rests his arms across the table. “I wanted to apologize to you, though. For Hokuto. She’s very…protective of me and sometimes she oversteps her bounds.”

 

“Oh. Uh. That’s alright.” Kamui thumbs the edge of his textbook. “She didn’t bother me. Just surprise me.”

 

Subaru nods. “She mentioned she told you about…certain feelings I have. For you.”

 

“She…I mean…” Kamui ducks his head, “She may have said something, but-”

 

“So she did,” Subaru nods. “Well. I am sorry if it makes you feel awkward, Kamui.”

 

“It doesn’t!” Kamui blurts. “I mean. It doesn’t make me feel awkward. Because. I like…I like _you_.”

 

Touya was wrong. He could definitely die of embarrassment.

 

“You _do_?” Subaru sounds legitimately surprised.

 

“I. Yeah. I mean, I like you. I don’t know that much about you, but you’re nice and…kind and I like you.”

 

There’s a beat of silence.

 

“Everyone at work calls you my boyfriend.”

 

This beat of silence lasts shorter than before, and soft chuckles soon reach Kamui’s ears.

 

“You’re laughing at me?”

 

“No, not at _you_. It’s just. If we both like each other, why haven’t we noticed? It’s a bit…funny, I suppose.”

 

Kamui blinks, “I…guess?” It’s actually a bit pathetic, if not cliché.

 

Subaru hums. “Kamui?”

 

Kamui swallows, glancing up through his bangs. “Yes?”

 

“Would you like to go out sometime?”

 

Kamui nods hurriedly. “ _Yes_! Erm. Yes. I would. We should.”

 

Subaru smiles. Kamui doesn’t think it’s big or stupid at all. It’s beautiful.

 

“It’s a date.”

 

Maybe it’s not embarrassment he’ll die from. If Subaru always smiles at him like that he thinks his heart might burst.

 

“Yeah. It’s a date.”


End file.
